Forthcoming Generation
by kogasgal27
Summary: The next generation of daughters have arrived. Will Jimena be able to lead them the way Maggie lead her? What evils now live in the world that the new daughters have to defeat? Read and find out.
1. Introduction

I am way obsessed with this series and I decided it was time for me to write a story about it. This takes place after the thirteenth book so spoilers for those who haven't gotten as far. Please Enjoy.

Daughters of the Moon: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Introduction

Selene looked down on Vanessa as she made her final choice. She knew the girl who always followed the rules was no longer there, replaced with a strong brave young woman. Selene knew Vanessa would become a respected wonderful person and wasn't worried. She shifted her gaze to Jimena who sat longingly in her car.

"As the world rotates, futures change and so do prophecies," Selene whispered.

Jimena felt the moon's glow lavishing her and wished it could stay on her. She had big shoes to fill. Maggie had been a great mentor and Jimena wondered if she could ever measure up to the same stasis.

Overwhelming grief filled her as she realized she was the only one left who remembered anything from their past. She suddenly felt all alone. Catty had sacrificed her life for the good of the world. She was now a spirit that was probably soaring over her that moment. The Atrox had created Tianna, so losing her hadn't been fatal, but it had been a hard blow. Serena had decided to stay in Nefandus and rule over the world as a goddess of Dark, by Stanton's side. Lastly Vanessa had just moments ago, choose to lose her memories and live out the rest of her life unaware.

Jimena envied each one of her friends more than she cared to mention. Each in the end had gotten exactly what they wanted. Catty, although she lost her life, was finally reunited in spirit with Chris. Their bond was strong. Tianna hadn't really been human so losing her life wasn't really true because she had only been a pawn in the Atrox's plan. Serena got to rule over a kingdom with the love of her life. And Vanessa forgot her memories and lost her power becoming a normal girl. She was going to live the rest of her life naïve, in love, and happy.

Jimena turned the engine in the car on and zoomed into the ongoing traffic. She didn't bother to look in her rear view mirror or side mirrors as she switched lanes and made a quick U-turn. She headed for the apartment she now rented alone. Although she loved her grandmother dearly, she knew she had to cut the tie so she would be able to concentrate on the new daughters. Even though no Atrox loomed in their future, other dangers still remained. Many followers had escaped from Nefandus before Serena had sealed the boundaries closed.

Jimena had no idea how she was going to do it, but she knew she could. Los Angeles wouldn't be thrown into danger ever again, she vowed. She parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. She walked up the steps to the second floor and sat on the couch. How was she going to contact the new daughters through their dreams the way Maggie had? She was the reincarnation of Pandia, but still she felt so lost inside. Maggie had centuries to work on everything, whereas Jimena was only eighteen and prone to mistakes. Could she get the respect she deserved from girls who were only three years younger than she?

Jimena looked out the window and clasped the medusa stone that lay around her neck where her moon amulet had once dwelled. She wished she had its power now, but she knew that new strength could be conjured if she just believes.

Lachesis raved with anger. The moon was glowing radiantly which only made her anger rise. She looked at Klotho who was constructing a new thread.

"Whom does this belong to?"

Klotho glanced up at her older sister, while she continued to weave, "It belongs to one of the new generation of daughters."

Lachesis scowled unhappily, then an idea popped into her head, "Perhaps there is one way to defeat Selene."

Atropos strolled over lazily, curious of the plan her younger sister was scheming, "And what's that?"

"I can weave a double fate, giving this girl the power to undo Serena's binding of the portals."

"And how will that make Selene unhappy?" Atropos asked, unmoved by the idea.

"Serena could always put the boundaries back up," Klotho pointed out.

"Not before someone will get the chance to escape," Lachesis reasoned.

"Who?" Klotho was now intrigued.

Even Atropos was interested.

Lachesis plucked the thread from Klotho's hand and started to weave the fate into it, "We will just have to wait and find out, won't we?"

Well what did you think, good beginning or no? Hate it, love it? Please leave me a review so I can continue!


	2. Fast Friendship

Thank you to the two wonderful people that reviewed. I've been on a roll so here's the next chapter and the third one should be up sometime in the next day or so as well!

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 2: Fast Friendship

Stellar walked into La Brea High and knew she already didn't like it. First off there were metal detectors at the front door, second they practically feel you up and down for weapons, and thirdly everyone was staring at her. Yeah she was the new girl, but all the eyes focused on her made her uneasy. Her amber eyes scanned for friendly faces, but none attempted to put smiles on.

She sighed in defeat and continued down the hall ignoring the gawking. She wore a plaid red and black mini skirt with pink leggings and a matching pick top. She loved vivid and sparkly colors. Stellar finally found her locker and twisted the lock to the right, left, then right again. It clicked open with a clank. She tossed the backpack in and locked it up. She hated everything about Los Angeles. It wasn't her kind of place. Her parents had died in a car accident two months back and now she lived with her aunt, uncle, and their son. Luckily she had at least one friend, since he was fifteen, just like her. The only problem was, she couldn't locate him.

Pulling out the schedule she had received from the main office she studied it. Where was room 213? Where was anything?

-

Winry went to her locker and noticed a lock now dwelled on her left. Was there a new student? She was elated. Watching new people crash and burn at the school was an unpleasant, yet exciting hobby of hers. She flipped her head to keep her side bangs out of her face. It didn't work very well as the golden blonde rolled back into her ice blue eyes. The tips of her straight hair were died lime green from kool-aid. She loved interesting and unusual things. Pink leggings caught her eye and she noticed the girl standing in the middle of the hall looking confused and pissed. No one ever dressed that kinky except for her. This had to be the new girl.

"Need help?" Winry asked while tapping her shoulder.

The girl turned slowly. She placed a few strands of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and nodded.

Winry eyed the choppy hair cut before she plucked the schedule from her hand and started walking. The girl took a few quick steps to catch up then followed silently.

"What's your name?"

"Stellar, you?"

"It's Winry. Here's 213," Winry replied while placing the paper back in Stellar's hand.

"Thanks," Stellar said. It was now her turn to eye the other girl up and down. She wore dark green pants that were tucked into black boots and a black shirt.

Stellar looked up to see Winry smiling at her, "You're in my class second. I'll come here and get you if you want."

Stellar's face brightened, "Thanks."

"Sure," Winry answered turning and disappearing into the throng of kids.

Maybe this school wouldn't be a total disaster after all.

Stellar stood outside the door waiting. Maybe the girl was just having fun with her and wasn't going to show. It wouldn't have been the first time she was put up for someone else's entertainment. She started to walk left when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She stopped and waited for Winry to catch up.

"Sorry about that," Winry breathed.

"It's ok."

"Want to cut?" Winry asked with a devilish grin.

Stellar gave her a skeptical look. It was only her first day. Did she really want to make a bad impression so soon? The grin Winry flashed her with the request was too hard to ignore, "Ok."

Winry's smile brightened further, "I knew I'd like you! Come on, I have my dad's car in the lot."

Stellar's eyes opened wide for a second, "You have a license?"

"Nope, but it never stopped me before."

Stellar laughed.

They drove for a little, and then Winry pulled over, "You have to try the burgers at this joint. They are amazing!"

As the duo left the car and walked in a group of girls started to leave. One girl with curly brown hair smirked when she noticed Winry, "Hey Winry. What's up?"

Winry tried to brush her off, but the girl decided to follow her, "Why do you always bad mouth me?"

Winry whirled around taking the other girl by surprise, "I never said anything about you Blaire."

"You think I'm creepy!" Blaire defended.

Winry glared angrily, "I never said it! It's only because you seem to know what I'm thinking all the time."

Blaire went to touch Winry's arm then ripped her hand back. She looked at Winry wide eyed, but Winry gave an angelic smile.

"Come on Blaire we're already late," one of the girls who had been sitting at the table with Blaire tugged on her sleeve.

Blaire leaned into Winry's ear, "Don't think this is over."

As Blaire started to move away Winry grabbed her head and pulled it back, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Blaire yanked her head free and turned on her heel following her group out the door. She looked over her shoulder once with a sort of sad expression. Then she continued walking. Winry watched her go then took a seat at a table. Stellar was shocked and confused.

"What was that about?" Stellar wondered.

Winry smiled, "Nothing really we just seem to always clash."

"Why did she seem so disgusted to touch you?"

"I actually brought you here because you looked familiar to me," Winry confessed.

Stellar noticed Winry had ignored her question, but the curiosity made her just let it go, "Really, I do? From where?"

"From my dream."

Stellar was awestruck, "Your dream? How?"

"I really don't know. It's of four girls going into an apartment and your face is the only one I can see. I actually wanted to go to this apartment, but all my friends are too chicken and none want to come. I'm not afraid to go, I just don't want to go by myself incase something should happen," Winry explained.

"You want me to go?"

"Would you? I know it's a weird thing to ask since we just met and all, but I feel so calm around you. Please say you will."

"Today?"

"Yeah after school."

Stellar studied Winry's pleading eyes and she couldn't possibly say no. Plus what Winry was saying made her mind churn. She had been having an odd dream like that lately too. Maybe she could find out some answers about everything. Stellar nodded, "Sure I'll go with you."

"You're awesome! I guess we better get back to class."

--

Tell me what you think!


	3. The Apartment

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 3: The Apartment

Stellar and Winry glanced at each other then inched forward. Neither moved fast or far. Was this the place they really wanted to go to?

"Are you sure this is it?" Stellar questioned.

"Positive. Let's go."

Winry offered Stellar her hand and she took it immediately. Stellar looked down at their bonded hands. Winry seemed perfectly normal to her, why had Blaire been so shocked. As Stellar climbed the steps the area seemed to look more familiar. Had she visited this place before?

When they got to the second floor neither one had any idea what to do. They roamed the hall, but there were about thirty rooms in the area.

"Do you remember what the room number was?" Stellar asked.

"No, I don't think I could see it."

Suddenly the door to room number four opened and a young, tall Spanish woman with gorgeous wavy black hair stepped out, "I've been expecting you."

Both Winry and Stellar stared at the woman. Neither one of them took a step in any directions.

"I don't bite, _chicas_! Come in, come in."

Finally Winry started to enter.

"Good, good," the black haired woman encouraged.

Stellar grabbed Winry's arm, "Are you sure we should enter a strangers house?"

"Look at her! If anything happens you and me can totally take her," Winry soothed.

Stellar stared at the woman who was almost a head taller than she, with two tear drop tattoos under her right eye and scars everywhere. Stellar doubted she could take on this girl.

She smiled kindly, "I was in a gang."

"Which one?" Winry chimed curiously.

"_La Vida Loca_. I had a great reputation."

That only made Stellar hesitate more. Finally Winry lost her patients and yanked her arm pulling Stellar all the way in. The door was closed tightly behind them.

"Can I get you some tea?"

Winry laughed, "I don't drink tea. I'm Winry by the way and this is Stellar. What's your name?"

"My name is Jimena. Tea is very soothing for the soul," Jimena insisted.

Stellar raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Jimena cursed under her breath. Maggie had always made them take tea whether they wanted it or not, why couldn't she have the same control?

Jimena took a deep breath then spoke, "Would you like to ask me anything?"

"Yeah," Winry started, "How did you know we were coming?"

"Someone told me."

Winry looked perplexed, "But we just only decided to come!"

"I know everything that's going to happen before it does," Jimena told.

"No way…" Stellar breathed. Was this girl for real? She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe anything. She couldn't even believe she let Winry talk her into coming.

Jimena grabbed her hands, "Don't go yet."

Stellar stood, "I'm sorry but you're creeping me out."

"Wait. If I tell you something no one else knows about you besides yourself, will you stay?"

Stellar wondered how this woman she had only met five minutes ago could know anything about her, "Ok, shoot."

"You have a power."

Stellar's mouth dropped open, how could she possibly know?

"What? You have a power?" Winry exclaimed.

"What? No!" Stellar yelled frustrated. She didn't want Winry to think she was a freak. She needed this friendship desperately. She turned and sprinted from the room, slamming the door behind her. How had Jimena known about her power? Or worse, whom was she going to tell?

Winry ran from the building after Stellar. After running for four blocks she caught up and Stellar stopped to walk.

"Wait Stellar!"

"What?" Stellar snapped.

"Show me," Winry demanded.

"What?" Stellar stared at her like she had two heads, "You really think I have a power?"

"Please?" Winry begged.

"I don't," she insisted.

"I do," Winry confessed.

"What?" Stellar gasped. Could she finally get the answers she was looking for?

"Yeah."

"Show me!" Stellar ordered.

"If I show you, you have to promise to show me," Winry waited for a reply.

"Ok," Stellar agreed.

Winry held out her hand and touched Stellar. Stellar jumped back from the heat that was emitting from Winry's hand.

"How did you do that?"

"Show me yours! You promised."

Stellar flexed her fingers then all the birds, cars, and people, everything stopped moving.

"How did you do that!" Winry asked back.

Stellar shook her hands and everything went back to normal. She was surprised; "You're the only person who has never froze before."

"Really?" Winry was intrigued.

Both girls continued down the block in silence. After a few minutes Winry spoke, "I told her we'd come visit again."

"What?" Stellar gaped, "We don't even now her!"

"Exactly. So if we visit her again everything will be fine."

"I guess so."

Stellar and Winry entered the car and Winry flew through the streets. Neither knew what was going on or what was going to happen, but they were glad they had each other. Something special was going to happen, they were sure.

"When did you find out?" Winry finally asked.

"When I was holding my hands up for my mother to pick me up, I made a certain movement and she stopped. Actually everyone stopped. And everything. I walked away from her and then about two minutes later everyone went back to normal. And my mom was going crazy because I moved so quickly or something. I tried never to move my hands like that again," Stellar reminisced, "And how about you?"

"Well I got really angry at my father once because he was yelling at me. I touched his sleeve and it just blew up in flames. I didn't know how it happened. I was so shocked. He said a spark or something must have flew on it, but both of us knew that wasn't the truth."

--

The third chapter is done! The fourth chapter will be up in hopefully two or three days. Just my luck that I got sick so I've been feeling like crap.


	4. Meeting

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 4: Meeting

Winry and Stellar had become really close in the past four days. They had spent all their free periods causing trouble and having fun.

"I'll see you after fourth," Stellar called.

Winry put up her hand and waved, letting Stellar know she had heard.

"Hey."

Stellar turned around wondering if the greeting had been aimed at her or not.

"You're names Stellar, right?"

Stellar turned to see the girl with curly brown hair from the day at the diner. Winry had never said anything, but Stellar assumed she wasn't supposed to befriend her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You can be my friend if you want," Blaire blurted out.

"Huh?" Stellar wondered how the girl knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Nothing. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

Blaire was getting tired of the brush off answers Stellar was giving her, but she continued anyways, "Look I though you could help me. I want to call a truce with Winry, but she always refuses to meet me. Maybe you could set something up?"

Stellar's head perked up and she looked into the girl's emerald green eyes. They seemed sincere enough, "You want to be friends?"

"Yes."

Stellar was about to continue when a girl came over to Blaire, "Come on Blaire don't waste your time."

Blaire rolled her eyes, but rushed none the less, "I'll be right there, Molly." She turned back to Stellar and continued, "Sorry about that. Here's my phone number. Text me."

Stellar took the paper and watched Blaire go. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Her cousin stood in front of her with a scowl on his face.

"What?" Stellar asked.

"Why were you talking to Blaire?"

"I can talk to anyone I want," Stellar defended.

Her cousin flipped his head to the side letting auburn hair slip off his face, "Stellar I'm just trying to look out for you."

"What's so bad about her?"

He became serious, "The group of girls she runs with is some bad kids. I just don't want you to get caught up in that kind of stuff."

"Thanks for the heads up Danny, but I'm a big girl," she punched his arm playfully.

He put his arm around her shoulders and he walked her the rest of the way to class. They smiled and parted.

Winry squealed, "Who was that hottie?"

Stellar laughed, "He's my cousin."

"Even better! Hook your girlfriend up."

"Actually I was just going to look for you. I know you don't like Blaire, but maybe if you talk, you two could work things out," Stellar reasoned.

"Where's this coming from?"

"She asked me to talk to you…"

Winry interrupted, "No, I won't meet with her anywhere!"

Stellar sighed, "We're still on for Johnny Rockets for dinner right?"

"Yeah," Winry called over her shoulder.

Stellar pulled out her phone and texted:

[_We're going to Johnny Rockets for dinner at 6. She doesn't know you'll be there._

Stellar waited impatiently then read the reply when it came:

[_Thanks a bunch Stellar._

"I hope you won't get too angry at me Winry," Stellar whispered before entering her classroom.

-

Stellar sat in the booth. She hoped Winry wouldn't be late. It would be bad news if Blaire showed up before Winry did. She hoped she was making the right decision by tricking Winry. Maybe if Blaire found new friends, she wouldn't be as bad as everyone thought. Blaire had been nice to her all the times they had spoken.

Suddenly a hand waving in her face made her look up, "I've been calling your name for three minutes here. What were you thinking about?"

"What? Oh, nothing," Stellar fibbed. She glanced at the door then read the menu and they both ordered. Stellar looked over her shoulder again towards the door, but still nothing. Maybe Blaire wasn't going to come after all.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Winry asked.

"Who me? No."

Winry raised an eyebrow, "You keep looking towards the door."

"Oh really? I didn't even notice. I'll stop."

"Oh great."

"What?" Stellar wondered.

"Look who just walked in," Winry hissed while ducking her head down.

Stellar turned to see Blaire looking around. When their eyes met Blaire started to walk towards their table.

"Why is she coming over here?" Winry whispered.

Blaire pushed in next to Stellar looking at Winry, "Hey."

"Hi," Winry replied with distaste in her voice.

"Always so hostile. This is a friendly visit."

"The only visits I want from you Blaire, are none at all," Winry spat.

Stellar observed the two girls. Why was Blaire overly sweet and why was Winry overly mean? What had gone on between these two?

"Look Winry, I don't want to fight you. Can't we just rub the slate clean?"

"I can never forgive you for what you've done."

Stellar wondered anxiously what it was that Blaire had done.

"Why do you always pop up wherever I am?"

"Stellar told me you guys were having dinner here at six," Blaire confided.

Stellar couldn't believe Blaire had given her up like that. She assumed they weren't going to say anything about the set up. She realized now how wrong she had been to try and help Blaire. Why hadn't she listened to the rumors, Danny, or Winry? Her mind was always close sighted.

Winry narrowed her eyes at Stellar, "How dare you. After I repeatedly told you I wanted nothing to do with her!"

Winry stood and dashed from the table. Stellar made a motion to follow, but Blaire didn't budge from her position on the outside.

"Move!" Stellar yelled as she jumped over the other girl and went after Winry. Why had she been so blind?

"Wait!" Stellar called after Winry, "Please I'm sorry."

Winry stopped and turned almost making Stellar smash into her, "That wasn't cool."

"I know, I'm sorry. I really thought she wanted to make it up to you. I promise I won't ever do something like this again."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Ok."

Winry sighed and walked. Stellar trailed behind, wishing she knew what Winry was thinking.

"Let's go find a new place to have dinner."

Stellar's face brightened, "Ok!"

-

Blaire watched as the waiter came to the table and placed the two plates on it, "Where'd those two girls go?"

"Oh, they had to leave. Something came up."

"Oh, I see."

Blaire waited for Molly to sit down. When she was seated she started to munch on the fries, "Great job Blaire."

"Thanks."

--

Chapter four! Wonder what's going to happen next. Leave reviews!


	5. Answers

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 5: Answers

"Please get out of the car Stellar."

"No, no, no! You said we were going to the library."

Winry rolled her blue eyes; "This is payback for Blaire! Just come on."

"At least I didn't put your life un danger!"

"Who says? Blaire could have had a gun or knife or something!"

"But she didn't," Stellar argued.

"Well then who says Jimena is going to do anything to us? She was really nice."

"Fine."

Stellar let Winry pull her from the car. Winry ran up the steps two at a time and knocked on the room number four.

Jimena opened the door and smiled brightly, "You brought Stellar with you this time."

"What do you mean?" Stellar gaped, "Did you come visit her alone?"

"She told me she could help me control my power better and she has! Look Stellar she can help you too."

"I don't need any help."

"You won't know until you try, will you?" Jimena wondered.

She stepped aside and let the girls go through her door. Winry took her place on the couch and Stellar sat in the chair in an alert position.

"I won't do anything Stellar. I promise," Jimena cooed.

Stellar eyed her wearily, "So then…"

"Let me start from the beginning," Jimena started, "You both are Daughters of the Moon."

"We're what?" Winry gasped.

"You two, along with two others that I have yet to find, are daughters of the goddess Selene. You were sent here to protect Earth."

"From what?"

"From evil of course! Along time ago, after Pandora opened the box of deadly sins and after hope escaped, the Atrox, an ancient evil, was conjured to destroy it. Selene took pity on Earth and thereafter sacrificed her daughters for humankind."

"How admirable," Winry admired.

Stellar breathed in, "Are you…"

Jimena laughed, "No, no, I'm not Selene. Like you I was once a daughter, but that was sometime ago."

"Why aren't you one anymore?" Winry wondered.

"Once you reach your seventeenth birthday you lose your gift and memory of ever being a goddess."

"But why?"

"So you can take your place in society and live the rest of you life happily. Or so it says."

"What do you mean by 'or so it says'? How come you remember everything?" Winry continued with her questions.

"I don't remember everything, it's coming back to me in pieces. Well when you turn seventeen you either choose to lose your power and memories or you can choose to become a spirit, no one knows what for sure, but something special happens. The truth is with my group things didn't go so well."

"Won't you tell us please?" Stellar begged.

Jimena smiled. She was glad to see she was finally catching Stellar's interest and could earn her trust; "Alright. Well my friends Catty, Vanessa, Serena, and Tianna were all wonderful people."

"What were their powers?"

"Catty could travel into the past, Vanessa could become invisible, Serena could read minds, Tianna could move objects with her mind, and I had premonitions. Tianna actually wasn't an original daughter. Selene invited her in later, but it was probably a mistake. Anyways in the end Tianna sacrificed herself, Catty destroyed the Atrox along with her body, Serena became a dark goddess and rules over Nefandus with her love Stanton, Vanessa choose to lose her power and memory, and I came here to be the new mentor. So really only Vanessa got to truly choose."

Winry and Stellar both listened with fascination and awe. Could everything Jimena just said be true? Were they really goddesses and were they going to have to fight evil? Plus they only had until their seventeenth birthday. Who were the other two people and what were their powers?

"Looks like the daughters don't have the same powers every time?" Stellar questioned.

Jimena looked surprised, "You don't have any of those powers?"

"No and neither does Winry."

"Yes, I knew that, but I guess I thought maybe it was just a random quirk. I guess it doesn't work out that way then."

"What happened to the last mentor?" Winry interrupted.

"She was killed by the Atrox, but not to worry. I'm really strong. I'll protect you guys, but you're going to have to help me find the other two girls," Jimena's almost black orbs shone with her determination.

"How can we?"

"Once you meet them, you should be able to sense it."

"Really?" Stellar asked excitedly.

Jimena nodded, "Yes. You can bring them to me anytime or visit me yourself if you need to. My door will always be open."

"Thank you."

"Now I should warn you of followers. They are very sneaky. Don't stare into their eyes for they can trap you in memories and some of them are shape shifters. Just be weary when you walk home alone on a dark street. They could be lurking in the shadows," Jimena explained.

"Thanks for the warning. Don't worry, we'll both be really careful."

"I'm sure you will. I'm counting on you both. Take care."

Both girls nodded and slipped out of the door. They walked down the steps and opened up the front door. A fresh breeze hit their face and they seemed to relax a bit. Neither one had realized they had gotten so tense from listening to all the stories.

"Can you believe all that?" Winry commented.

"Not at all. It's unbelievable," Stellar agreed.

Suddenly Winry bumped onto someone.

"Oh, sor-" Winry started than stopped, "Oh it's you. What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"Fancy meeting you here. I could say the same to you!" Blaire argued.

"Fine I get it. What do I have to do, Blaire?"

"What makes you think I want you to do something?"

Winry rolled her eyes, "Don't insult me. You obviously followed us here so I give up. I'll meet you and talk."

Blaire's face lit up, "Really? Oh thank you, Winry. Tonight, eight o'clock at The Tavern. Can you come?"

"Uh… yeah sure."

"Alone?"

Winry raised an eyebrow, "Ok."

"Thanks a bunch! See you then."

The duo watched Blaire sprint off towards the bus stop. It had just pulled up. Her long wavy chocolate brown hair blew behind her as she rushed off. Her clogged heels thumped on the concrete street and then silence followed.

"That girl is up to something," Stellar stated.

"Glad you've finally noticed," Winry replied while turning to face her friend, "Will you come with me?"

"I thought you said you'd go alone?"

"Well duh I would say that Stellar. Really you are too naïve. I said that so she wouldn't get suspicious, but I'm not stupid. I never planned on going alone in the first place."

Stellar laughed, "You're right. Of course I'll go with you. I want to know what trick she's hiding under her sleeve as well."

"Great!"

"Can I ask you one question though?"

Winry grinned fully, "Of course! What is it?"

"What did Blaire do to make you hate her so much?"

Winry's grin slid off her face the second she heard the question.

--

Reviews would be most appreciated! I'd really like to know what everyone thinks! The next chapter should be up in a week, so be prepared.


	6. The Set Up

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 6: The Set Up

"You stay here Stellar. Obviously if I need you, you'll know," Winry ordered.

Stellar nodded and took her place behind the thick oak tree. It was to the left of The Tavern, right outside the door. Winry leaned against the fence that was positioned before the doors and garden. She waited patiently for Blaire to arrive. She was going to end this today, no matter what.

"What did Blaire do?"

Winry couldn't bear to speak of what Blaire had done. It was too painful to even remember. She wished it hadn't happened and she didn't want to tell anyone about the embarrassing reasons why she was, the way she was.

"Hey."

Winry looked up letting ice blue meet emerald green. They stared at each other intently. Neither one made any movements or turned their heads aside. Blaire's icy glare finally melted into a look of pure sincerity and sadness.

"What?" Winry asked, curious of why she was getting such an uncommon look from the hard- tempered Blaire.

"Nothing, I'm… I'm sorry," Blaire apologized.

"What are you sorry for?"

The statement was left wide open for speculation. Was Blaire apologizing for what she had done before, or had she done something much worse that was soon going to come into play?

Suddenly a black Mercedes pulled up. Molly and a few other girls and guys jumped out of the car and yanked Winry into the door that had been opened. It sped away a few seconds later leaving Blaire standing in the dust alone.

Stellar fled from her hiding place and grabbed onto Blaire's arm. She hadn't been able to react fast enough. She growled, "What did you do? Where are they taking her?"

"To the base," Blaire whispered hoarsely while rubbing her eyes.

"Where's that? Why there?" Stellar yelled.

"Her power?"

"What are you talking about?" Stellar forced the other girl to look at her.

Blaire pulled away in agitation, "I'm sorry, I really don't know anything."

Stellar slapped Blaire across the face. Blaire looked up wide-eyed at Stellar's frowning face, while a look of amazement started to play on her features. Had that girl really just hit her? Blaire brought her hand to her cheek to rub the soreness from her cheek. It turned red from the friction.

"Listen to me. This isn't about you this is about her. Where did they take her?"

"It's about two miles south of here at the empty warehouse. You need to go through the opening in the fence to get in."

"What do they want with her? And why did you betray her like that?" Stellar demanded.

"Look, Molly the leader of the group told me if I helped them trap Winry they wouldn't hurt my little sister! They kidnapped her and they just returned her a few hours ago because I got the meeting, ok? Plus Winry's a big girl; she doesn't need your protection."

"You could have told us. We could have worked something out. Plus it isn't going to be just a one on one fight, there were about six kids in that car, and who knows how many are going to be at the warehouse," Stellar reprimanded.

Blaire laughed ruefully, "Don't you see the way Winry looks at me? How could I have ever explained this problem and convince her to help me?"

"Come with me Blaire."

"I'm sorry I don't want to mess with them."

Blaire turned away and took shallow steps in the opposite direction. Stellar turned and started to run. She needed to get to the warehouse to help Winry before it was too late. She shouldn't have stopped to chat so long, but she wanted the answers. Thinking of answers made one more question spring to her mind.

She stopped running and turned back around, "Blaire! What was it that you did to Winry in the first place?"

Blaire turned as well calling with tears streaming down her face, "If you want to know so badly, ask her."

Stellar snickered and started running. Didn't Blaire think she would have already tried that tactic?

-

Molly threw Winry from the car. Winry got to her feet quickly and put her fists up, letting the adrenaline flow through her veins. She had been itching for a good fight and here it came.

Molly laughed, "Please. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you," Winry cooed threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Then put your fists up."

"You're going to take us all on?" Molly chuckled spitefully.

"As many as it takes," Winry countered.

Molly walked towards Winry with slow stealthy steps. The grin on her face was menacing and the sparkle in her light brown eyes was eager.

"Let's do this," Winry put a grin on her face. She snapped her wrist palm facing up and a fireball rested in the middle.

"Impressive," Molly smirked.

Winry threw the fireball towards Molly as she dodged it. Molly ran to her opponent throwing a punch. Winry ducked quickly and swiped at Molly's feet, but the other girl jumped over it. Both retreated back a few paces.

"This is over goddess."

"What did you say?" Winry gasped.

Had Molly really just called her a goddess like Jimena had said? As Molly made another rush, she suddenly flew backwards slamming into the brick wall behind her. Then some of the other people started smashing into the walls as well.

Winry ducked down while a blonde girl zipped over her head by inches, landing against the adjacent wall. A girl with long black hair, wearing combat boots over fish net stockings with a green mini skirt and a tie-die T-shirt, walked up to her. She offered Winry her hand.

Winry looked at her skeptically, but accepted the hand nonetheless, "Who are you?"

"Come with me if you want to make it out of here alive, hurry!"

Winry stood quickly and followed the girl without question. They sprinted out as the gang started to stand and shake their heads from the shock. After running for a while they stopped for a rest.

Winry eyed the girl, "I guess I should thank you."

"Not necessary."

"Why did you help me?"

"The lady in my dream told me to."

Winry raised her eyebrow, "What's your name?"

"Vadel. And you?"

"Winry."

"WINRY!"

Winry and Vadel looked up surprised. Stellar ran into Winry's arms and hugged the girl roughly. She huffed tiredly.

"I was so worried," Stellar confessed.

"Did you run here?"

Stellar nodded her head, still trying to regain her regular breathing pattern.

"I'm sorry."

"How did you get out?"

"She helped me," Winry pointed to Vadel.

"Oh," Stellar offered her hand, "I'm Stellar."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vadel."

Winry turned back, "How did you know to go there?"

"Well in my dream I saw The Tavern, so I went there to wait all day and when I saw you two get there, I knew you were the ones. So I called my brother to pick me up and take me somewhere. We followed the black Mercedes to the warehouse and I got out."

"You followed us?" Winry repeated.

Stellar grabbed Winry's arm excitedly, "I think she's one of the two girl we were meant to find!"

"Actually I think I found you," Vadel countered.

Stellar laughed, "Should we take her to Jimena?"

"I thought you didn't like Jimena," Winry shot back.

"Who is this 'Jimena' person?"

"She's like our mentor."

"What do you need a mentor for?"

"Because we're-"

Winry clamped her hand over Stellar's mouth, "Just ignore her. What do you have planned tonight?"

Vadel looked perplexed, "Well nothing since I didn't know how long rescuing you was going to take."

"The three of us should go to Planet Bang!" Winry brushed off her rainbow colored leggings and pulled her jean skirt lower on her hips. She was in the mood for a party.

Stellar glanced down at her green and white pumas, her straight legged jeans and long sleeved purple shirt, "I don't feel dressed for a party."

"But you look hot even if you're not wearing a low cut shirt or dress," Winry reasoned.

Vadel smiled warmly, "It would be lots of fun to party with the two of you."

The trio threw their heads back, letting hair fly everywhere. They headed towards the club for a night of fun.

--

I want to go to a club and have fun, but sadly I'm sitting at home typing this up for you guys. Let me know what you think! Chapter 7 shall be up in a week or so, yay.


	7. Night For Fun

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 7: Night For Fun

Winry tapped her heeled foot impatiently. She flicked her head forward glancing at how many people were in front of them. She loved Planet Bang, but she hated the wait to get in. She looked down at her watch. Fifteen minutes had passed since they reached the end of the line. It was already eleven o'clock. The time she got home didn't really matter since she lived alone, but she wanted to get the most out of the night.

"Stop fidgeting," Stellar snapped. She was sick of watching Winry twitch and look around. She saw Winry look at her watch and suddenly wondered how late it was. She spoke again, "What time is it?"

"It's already eleven," Winry replied.

"Really?" Stellar took out her cell phone and sure enough it read eleven. She opened it up and sent a text:

[_Do we have a curfew?_

Winry glanced at the message, "Oh are you texting Mr. hottie?"

Stellar chuckled, "Yeah, his parents get angry easily."

"You should tell him to come. I'd love to dance with him."

She felt her phone vibrate and flipped it open:

[_Well tomorrow is a school day. Where are you?_

The line moved up more and she breathed in deeply. She hoped the line would hurry up and go even faster. She wrote back:

[_Going to Planet Bang._

The reply came quickly:

[_I'm there now. I'll see you soon._

"Looks like your wish is going to come true. Danny's here," Stellar told Winry.

"Really? I'm so happy now!" Winry screeched.

"Look only two people in front of us," Vadel whispered.

A few minutes later the trio was past the metal detectors and heading towards the dance floor. Stellar searched the faces, but she didn't see her cousin anywhere.

"Do you see him?" Winry wondered.

"No."

Vadel grabbed Winry's hips and started swaying with the up beat, "Forget it, just dance."

Winry smirked and matched Vadel's beat. Stellar stood off to the side a little and watched the two other girls. She felt jealous of the free spirit they had while dancing. She was more reserved and she felt under dressed so she was sure no one would dance with her.

As if answering her silent plea, someone pulled her arm and she felt her body pressed against hard chiseled muscles. She looked up into almost black eyes and a smirking face.

"You wanted someone to dance with you," the words lingered across her neck.

Although someone had finally invited her to dance, it wasn't the kind of person she had been hoping for. He was one of the boys who had been in the black Mercedes when they had stolen Winry. He held her against his body never breaking eye contact.

"Let go," Stellar hissed.

She struggled to free herself from his steel grip, but to no avail. She tried to look from his piercing eyes, but they became so compelling.

Suddenly she felt herself being ripped from his grip. Stellar shook her head to clear the thoughts that had been invading her mind. That was definitely one of the guys Jimena had warned her about. Thank goodness someone had freed her.

"I think the lady said let go," Danny growled as he tossed the guys hands away.

The guy only smirked, "It's not over goddess."

He turned and stalked off, leaving Stellar as she held onto Danny's arm.

"Goddess?" Danny asked.

Stellar shrugged, "I don't know."

"It makes me worry when you can't even get a guy to leave you alone."

"Danny don't-" Stellar was cut off.

"Hey Danny! Lookin' fine tonight," Winry greeted. She stared up and down at Danny's outfit. He was wearing black boots, jeans, and skull button down shirt that was flapping open, exposing his toned abs. Danny smiled happily.

"Lookin' fine yourself Winry," he greeted back.

She giggled cutely, "Wanna dance?"

She didn't wait for an answer and yanked him towards her by his belt buckle. He chuckled lightly and placed his hands on her hips tenderly.

"She left me for him," Vadel spoke with a monotone voice, but Stellar could tell she was making a joke.

Stellar hadn't even seen the other girl come over to her in the first place, "I guess so."

"Want me to make every guy in this club want you?" Vadel asked.

Stellar laughed, "Yeah right, like that would ever happen. No one would want me."

Vadel placed her hand on Stellar's cheek, "Don't degrade yourself."

Stellar felt a blush rise to her cheeks and let Vadel pull her onto the dance floor. She rested her hands on Stellar's shoulders and showed her how to sway her hips in time with the music. Stellar smiled happily when she started to move correctly with the beat. She wondered for a minute if Vadel was maybe interested in girls or if she was just really affectionate.

"Look around," Vadel breathed in her ear.

Stellar obeyed and started searching the faces of everyone around them. She realized a lot of the guys had stopped dancing with their dates and were staring. Were they really all looking at her? She turned to face Vadel and looked into the girl's gentle hazel eyes. They glistened with an orange tint and Stellar wondered if they were always like that or if it was just the light hitting them.

-

Jimena lay in her bed lazily. She couldn't fall asleep, but she didn't want to get up. Suddenly a voice started to whisper in her ear.

"One of the daughters must be destroyed before she destroys them all. They will fall under the spell of evil and break the barrier that the Queen of Nefandus has put up."

Jimena shot up into a sitting position after the words slithered across her mind. She hadn't even found all four of the daughters yet. How could one of them be more powerful then Serena? Was that really possible? Had one of them already fallen into the followers' hands without her knowledge? She needed to contact Winry and Stellar quickly.

She slipped on a pair of black pants with chains on them and a black shirt with a broken heart on it. She stood from the bed and grabbed her cell phone. It was lucky she had exchanged numbers with Stellar the last visit or she would be at a complete loss now. Her thumb thumped on the keys loudly:

[_Where are you? We need to speak it's urgent._

Stellar felt her phone vibrate. She was just starting to enjoy the stares she was receiving and now it was being ruined. She didn't have to answer the phone, but something in her subconscious mind knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry my phones ringing," Stellar yelled at Vadel since the music was blasting loudly.

Vadel nodded her understanding. Stellar walked towards the bar and turned back to see two guys start to circle the girl. Stellar wished the guys would approach her in that fashion. She was jarred from her stare when the phone vibrated again.

She flipped it open and read the words, worry now apparent in her eyes. She texted back immediately:

[_At Planet Bang. What's wrong?_

Jimena read the message and answered while grabbing her car keys and a coat while fleeing from the apartment:

[_Don't leave until I get there._

Stellar read the reply then sighed. It's not like Winry and Vadel were interested in leaving anytime soon, anyways. She plopped down on a seat and asked the bartender for a coke.

"Drinking alone?"

Stellar turned to her right to see a gorgeous guy seated next to her. Who was he? His jet-black hair was spiked up with a flip in the front and he had an eyebrow and lip ring. He was wearing black pants and dark green vans. He had a leather jacket on with a black shirt on underneath. She tried to feel if his aurora was different like the other boy's had been, but she didn't feel threatened. His green eyes were so light they could be mistaken for blue, but they were definitely green. She couldn't keep her amber eyes away from his. It seemed like he could tell and he looked back down at his drink, waiting for her to answer him or reject him.

"I could say the same about you."

"Ah yes, I am sad to confess I came alone and have met no one worth my time until a cute little blonde sat next to me," the boy spoke with a soothing tone.

Stellar blushed, but was glad for the bad lighting that was hiding it. She held out her hand with her cutest smile planted on her face, "My names Stellar. What's yours?"

He smiled warmly and moved a little closer placing his hand in hers, "My names Jensen."

--

Yayness for this chapter I thought it was cute, but please I'd like to know what you think more. Like usual it shall be about a week for the next update.


	8. Bad News

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 8: Bad News

Jensen placed his hands on her hips. Stellar moved her buttocks into his front and she ground her hips. She turned her head to look at him and he smiled kindly. He was definitely enjoying himself. Stellar could already find herself melting into his enchanting gaze.

Winry placed her arms around Danny's neck and spoke into his ear, "Look at your cuz."

Danny glanced over and saw Jensen dancing sexily with Stellar, " At least it's a good guy this time."

Winry raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Some gothic kid was trying to dance with her before."

Winry let a smirk cross her features, "Did you set this guy up with her?"

"No I didn't!"

Winry was about to reply when she saw Jimena walk into the club. She pulled away from Danny while apologizing, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

She moved away while gazing across the room keeping Jimena in her view.

-

Jimena got past the guard with years of practice. She slipped into the crowd and looked around expectantly. She couldn't find Winry or Stellar anywhere. Had they ignored her warning and left without her permission?

She bumped into a girl with wavy blonde hair, "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright," the girl responded.

Jimena stopped in her tracks, "Vanessa?"

Vanessa stopped as well, "Yes? Do I know you?"

Jimena cursed under her breath. She kept forgetting that the five of them were no longer friends. Vanessa wouldn't know who she was. It made her miss the old days when she thought of Vanessa not knowing who she was. A sad smile crossed her face before she spoke.

"Ah, I went to high school with you for a year," Jimena lied while she laughed nervously.

"Oh! Well it's good to see you again!"

Jimena smiled at how friendly Vanessa was, "And you too."

Jimena watched as Vanessa moved back to Michael. She giggled when he whispered in her ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek while snuggling into his waiting embrace. Jimena suddenly thought of Collin. She hadn't contacted him or heard from him for over six months. She knew it was her fault for breaking off her ties, but she missed his friendship and love. She wondered what he was doing at that moment.

Jimena felt a tap on her shoulder and felt her heart skip a beat. She turned around, but was sad to discover Winry looking up at her curiously. She hadn't really expected it to be Collin, but a girl could dream couldn't she?

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you clubbed," Winry stated.

Jimena glared her eyes, "Gosh I'm not that old. Didn't Stellar tell you I was coming?"

"No she didn't, she was really into this boy," Winry explained. Then continued after a pause, "I don't see her now. I wonder if she left."

"I told her not to!" Jimena roared exaggerated.

"But if you saw this cutie, I bet you wouldn't bother to listen to your teacher either," Winry countered.

Danny came over and wrapped his arms around Winry's waist, "I miss you dancing with me."

Winry giggled and looked at Jimena, "Do you mind?"

Jimena shook her head, "If Stellar left then there's no point."

"Ok!"

"Whose she?" Danny whispered.

"She's just a friend."

Jimena watched Winry and her guy go back onto the dance floor. This group of girls was definitely going to be difficult the way she, Vanessa, Serena, and Catty had been for Maggie.

She pulled out her cell phone and wrote a message:

[_Where are you? Didn't I tell you to stay?_

Stellar felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Jensen smiled at her, "You can open it if you want."

Stellar held his hand tighter, "No, it's not that important." They continued walking towards a diner and Stellar spoke again, "Thank you for taking me to such a late dinner."

"It's my pleasure."

-

"Did you get anything yet?" Winry asked after returning. She felt bad leaving Jimena all by herself.

"Still nothing."

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

Jimena raised an eyebrow, "Which girl?"

"The one with wavy blonde hair. You had a really sad look on your face after you had exchanged a few words."

"Oh. She used to be one of my friends."

"Why isn't she your friend anymore?"

"She used to be a daughter, but she lost her memory. It would just be easier if she didn't know who I was."

Winry's eyes looked down somewhat, "But doesn't it make you lonely that only you remember the good times she should know?"

"I guess well just have to do this without Stellar," Jimena concluded while ignoring the earlier statement.

Winry raised an eyebrow at the way Jimena had ignored her question, but then she remembered Vadel. She ran off for a second and Jimena watched her go. Jimena wondered where the younger girl was going. Winry returned a few minutes later pulling a black haired girl by the arm.

"What's the matter Winry?"

When Winry reached Jimena she smiled triumphantly, "Jimena this is Vadel. Vadel this is Jimena."

"Nice to meet you," Vadel greeted.

Jimena pulled Winry into a hug, "You did it." The she turned to Vadel, "Nice to meet you too."

"What did she do?" Vadel raised an eyebrow.

"She found you," Jimena told.

"What's so special about me?"

Suddenly Jimena's good mood vanished. She had forgotten that the whole reason she had come was to tell Winry and Stellar about the bad news. Now that she knew about Vadel, she had three of the four daughters. That meant that the last girl they didn't have yet, was most likely the one that was going to destroy the barrier along with the daughters. She knew she couldn't let that happen no matter what.

-

Serena took a bad step and fell to her knees. Everyone at the ceremony gasped and made an effort to help her up, but Stanton was at her side within seconds. He pulled her up by the arm and held her up.

"Everything's fine, the Queen is just a little tired," Stanton told the community, then turned to one of his advisors, "I'm going to take the Queen home, I'll be right back."

The advisor nodded and continued with the speech.

Stanton dissolved with Serena in his arms and they floated away as a black shadow. When Stanton reached the house that the two of them shared he let them remerge from shadow form.

"What's wrong?"

Her stomach was vibrating with pain, but she didn't want to worry him, "Nothing, like you said I've just been a little tired lately."

"You're sure that's all it is?" he asked still not convinced.

"Actually, I feel as though something terrible is going to occur."

"What do you mean?"

Serena shook her head, "I'm not sure, in the dimension I used to live in I think something bad is going to happen and it's going to backlash here. Jimena and I have always had a special connection and when she worries I can feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. I know it's the same with her."

Stanton took her hands, "Are you sure?"

"No. I really have no idea what's happening. Just forget I said anything. I'm going to go rest now."

Serena took hold of the railing and went up the stairs with slow easy steps. Stanton watched her until she reached the top and entered their bedroom.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. If something happens in the other dimension and back lashed to this one, it was going to be something big. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to stop something like that but he knew he was going to try.

"I really hope you're wrong," he whispered leaving the house.

--

Dun Dun Dun. Wonder what's going to happen! Please read and review so I may continue on my happy way. Next chappy up in a week!


	9. New Student

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 9: New Student

Winry waited outside of Stellar's first period classroom. She hadn't slept all night because her and Vadel had been listening to Jimena. Jimena had re-explained everything to Vadel and told them they needed to find the last girl quickly. Winry felt as though there was something more that Jimena was trying to tell, but she couldn't. What could she possibly be trying to hide and why?

Winry finally saw Stellar turn the corner and she ran over, "I was so worried, you could have told me you left last night."

Stellar smirked, "I'm sorry, but he was such a cutie I couldn't say no. I hope Jimena wasn't too angry with me?"

"I introduced her to Vadel so it made her forget… sorta."

Stellar yawned, "Thank goodness."

Winry caught the yawn, "Neither of us slept well I see."

"What school does Vadel go to?"

"That's a random question."

"But aren't you curious to know where your friends go?"

"I didn't even think to ask. I just assumed she went here."

"Have you ever seen her around?"

"No I haven't," Winry responded.

"Then what made you think that?"

Winry shrugged, "I don't know."

The bell rang. Winry and Stellar were about to separate when Blaire turned the corner rushing in their direction.

"Blaire," Winry stepped in her way.

Blaire attempted to move to the side, "I'm sorry."

Winry laughed, "Oh no. You're not sorry yet."

Blaire glared her eyes at Winry, "I'm late for class."

Winry gave a wicked grin, "Then maybe I should make you a little later."

Stellar grabbed Winry's arm, "Just leave her be."

"No it's fine. If she wants to hit me I'll stand here and take it. I deserve it."

Winry smiled, "At least you admit it."

Winry turned on her heel and left the two girls staring at her retreating form. Winry moved with the regal aurora of a queen. All she had wanted was Blaire to admit her faults, she didn't want to act on her impulses.

"I'm surprised she didn't hit me."

"She has a bit of a temper, but she's very understanding," Stellar explained.

"I really wouldn't have blamed her if she had hit me."

"Blaire, maybe if you would just talk with her, you could work things out?"

"Nothing can be worked out between us. It's too far gone."

Stellar was about to reply when Blaire turned into the room on the right. Stellar gasped at how late she herself had become and followed the example, rushing into her own room.

"Ah Stellar, nice of you to join us today."

"Sorry Mr. Billings."

-

Vadel looked around the school. She had gone to a private school for most of her life, but Jimena had recommended her transferring to the same school as Stellar and Winry for all of their protection. The safety of her three daughters was the most important thing to her. Vadel sighed unpleasantly. This wasn't the kind of environment she was used to. Although she seemed to have a cold exterior, she really was a cheerful person and didn't like the darkness in this new school. Vadel just shrugged her shoulders and entered the room she had been told to go to, then walked up to the teacher.

The teacher smiled warmly at her and introduced her, "Class this is Vadel. She will be joining us for the remainder of the year."

Vadel noticed Blaire and took the seat next to her. Vadel could be as sweet as pie or as venomous as a snake. If she liked you, there were no worries, but if you messed with her friends, there would be hell to pay. Vadel kept her icy stare on Blaire's face.

"What?" Blaire asked.

"Nothing."

Blaire rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

Vadel kept her voice in its regular monotone way, "You're the one who set Winry up, right?"

"Who are you?"

"Blaire, you know very well that I do not permit talking while class is going on. Teach our new student good habitats please," the teacher reprimanded.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith," Blaire apologized.

Blaire shot Vadel an angry look then went back to doing her own work.

Vadel watched the teacher than turned back to Blaire, "Look we're not mad. You should eat dinner with us tonight."

Blaire shook her head, "I just can't. You wouldn't understand, but Winry hates me. More than you could understand."

"Please if you would just show up. Give it a chance!"

"If I show up and they tell me to leave, you'll all stop bothering me?" Blaire asked.

"I promise, but if they want you to stay, then you have to stay."

"Fine, but at the first snide comment I'm gone."

Vadel smiled, "They'll be glad to have you."

--

Sorry for the really long delay. School work caught up to me and then I had an obsession with another story. Anyways hope the few fans I had didn't desert me so I got this chapter up as quickly as possible. Sorry that it's so short but the next one will be long I promise! Expect another chapter in two weeks. Thanks and Sorry.


	10. Falling Apart

Daughters of the Moon: Forthcoming Generation

Chapter 10: Falling Apart

Jimena sat staring at her computer screen. She needed to be very observant and watch the three daughters she had and find the last one. One of them was going to betray the others and she couldn't let that happen. No matter what she wasn't going to let her first group of girls fail. As long as she was the mentor she swore none of the other groups would end up the way hers had. Almost all four of her best friends had perished in the battle against the Artox. Even if the Artox was no longer around there were still many dangers she had to be weary of. Her eyes glanced back at the screen as she scrolled down. No matter which girl it was, Jimena vowed she was going to stop them.

-

Vadel walked into Johnny Rockets alone. She looked around and noticed she was the first one there. It didn't surprise her. Most of the time she was always early. She personally couldn't stand being late and she didn't know how the other girls could do it so easily. Didn't it bother them to be so disrespectful to people you cared for and cared for you? This was Winry's favorite restaurant so that was why they had decided on the place. It wasn't the nicest place, but it would put nourishment into her body so she guessed that was all that really mattered.

Vadel sat at the table the waitress took her to. She slid into the booth and she dropped her head down. She hadn't had much rest the whole day. Earlier Vadel had helped her brother fix his motorcycle. He had an old banged up Cadillac and a hand me down Harley. They weren't much, but he had worked hard for them and definitely deserved them. Vadel felt lucky to have such a kind older brother. He was the only family she had and the only person who seemed to care about what happened to her. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Stellar slipping in next to her, "Hey."

Vadel lifted her head and looked at her watch. Stellar had made it just on time. At least one of the other three attempted to be on time like her. Beside herself, Vadel thought Stellar was the next one in line to be the most careful. She seemed to have a bright head on her shoulders and didn't want to get involved in any unnecessary fights. Sadly Vadel couldn't say the same for Winry. The girl had heart and soul, but she could be reckless and didn't think about her safety before running into a situation. Vadel didn't really know Blaire so she couldn't make any assumptions yet.

"Hello Stellar, how are you?" Vadel greeted in her usual tone.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"Tired."

Stellar raised an eyebrow, "Hard first day?"

"No, I was helping my brother fix his motorcycle."

"That's cool! How old is your brother?"

"He's twenty-three."

Stellar's eyes widened, "Big age difference. How old are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry."

Stellar and Vadel's conversation ended there. Stellar didn't know how long ago it happened and how consoled her friend was about the death. Vadel didn't know what to say either, to make it not seem awkward. She was over the death, but sometimes she did feel grief.

Winry popped up soon after, "Hey you two!"

"You're late," Vadel observed.

"I'm always late, bad habit, let's just order some food, I'm starved."

"There is one more we must wait for."

Winry and Stellar both looked surprised, "Who?"

"That girl Blaire. I invited her."

"What?" Winry gasped.

Stellar shook her head, "Are we going to have a relapse of last time?"

Vadel shrugged, "She needs a second chance. Sit down right now Winry."

Stellar chuckled under her breath, "More like a fifth chance."

Winry plopped down on the seat. Stellar switched sides because she knew Winry wouldn't want to sit next to Blaire. Stellar still couldn't believe Winry wasn't arguing or complaining. Vadel had an overpowering personality. She was one of those tough girls that still had a soft side.

About two minutes later Blaire entered. She saw the table with the three girls. They were seated quietly. Blaire breathed in heavily, and then made her way over. She told herself that if they said anything rude or mean she was out of there. She slid in next to Vadel not uttering a word. No one else spoke either.

"Hey guys, how are you?" the waitress chippered energetically. When no one said anything she continued quieter, "Can I take your orders?"

After the girls had ordered Vadel broke the silence, "So Blaire is in my class."

Stellar hated silence so she brightened up immensely at the attempted conversation, "Which class?"

"Government," Blaire answered.

"That's cool, have you been helping her?"

"Not really. She didn't need any."

"Oh," Stellar stated.

Blaire attempted to continue the conversation this time, "Your haircut is really cute Stellar."

Stellar tossed her head from side to side showing off the different lengths of platinum blonde hair, "Thanks!"

Winry sat in the corner trapped in by Stellar. She let a sour expression cross her face and crossed her arms over her chest in anger. She was pissed about everyone trying to push Blaire's friendship on her. Couldn't they understand how she felt and wouldn't they respect her wishes?

"Winry…" Vadel spoke her name in a quiet sweet tone.

"What?" she snapped.

Blaire spoke before Vadel could again, "If you want me to go Winry, I'll go. I'll respect your wishes, but Vadel had said you wanted me to come."

Winry raised her eyebrow. How had Blaire said almost the exact same thing she had thought in her mind?

"What are you guys doing here?" Jimena greeted the group.

"Jimena!" Winry animated her name.

Blaire looked at the black haired girl, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jimena, what is yours?"

Blaire concentrated hard on Jimena's mind to read the thoughts, but her eyes opened in surprise when she couldn't.

Jimena looked shocked as well, "You. You are a daughter as well."

"What?" Blaire asked confused.

"Is she really?" Stellar gaped.

Jimena continued, "Finally all four are together."

"What does it matter if we're all together?" Blaire inquired.

"You can't be serious Jimena! There is no way she is part of our group," Winry yelped.

"Of what group?" Blaire continued with her confusion.

-

Serena giggled as Stanton whispered naughty thoughts in her ear, "You have to stop that Stanton!"

Stanton smirked against her ear, "But you're just too cute."

"Is this anyway for the King of Nefandus to act?"

"I can act any way I like."

A light knock came at the door.

Stanton rolled his eyes, but accepted the admittance, "Come in."

One of the servant boys peered through the crack in the entrance he had opened and told them someone was waiting downstairs to speak with them.

"Who is waiting?" Stanton commanded.

"Adamantis, sir," the boy confessed.

Stanton and Serena exchanged surprised looks.

"Has he ever called at the house before Stanton?"

"No never," Stanton replied.

"Then I guess we should go see what he wants," Serena concluded.

Stanton grabbed her arm before she could make her way out of the room, "Just remember that he tricked all of the daughters and he's very cunning."

Serena frowned, "You think I'm going to be fooled by the likes of him?"

"I didn't say that I just want you to be weary."

She loosened her arm and continued down, "Stanton, don't worry so much. What can he possibly do?"

Stanton sighed and unwillingly followed, "You have no idea Serena. None what so ever."

--

Well I didn't get any reviews on chapter nine wahh! If I don't get any for this new chapter, then sadly I think I'm going to have to kill the story. I want to know if people are reading it and think its good, but if no one is reading it then it's pointless for me to continue to waste my time. Let me know guys.


End file.
